Stolen Away
by cuteXfluffyXninjaXanimals
Summary: Harry has a twin sister. On that fateful Halloween night, Harry and his sister are the only survivors. Dumbledore separates them, and sends Harry's twin to Bulgaria with Sirius where she becomes the only girl to ever attend Durmstrang. THis story follows their lives from the fourth book when Durmstrang comes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.


Stolen Away

Chapter One

The air crackled with magic. Storm clouds swirled above the half-destroyed cottage, the air seeming to fight a war with itself over the still home. A man walks up to the house, his face wide with disbelief and horror. A shrill scream tore into the night; a sound so terrible it should never pass the lips of a grown man. As the man approached the stone walkway leading to the cottage's front door, he sees a burnt piece of wood lying in the grass. It is easy to see, as the grass had been flattened when the fidelius charm had broken. Carved into the wood was _Welcome to the Potter's Home_. The man falls to his knees in front of the sign that should have been hanging on the door to his best friend's home. That sign lying there blackened is enough to push him over the edge, and he begins to sob.

"Why them? What did they ever do to deserve this?" cries the man into the dead of the night.

"Why, indeed, seems to be the question, Sirius" said the man walking out of the ruined cottage carrying a small baby girl in his arms. The man has a long silver beard, even longer silver hair, and was wearing a bright purple robe with neon green stars all over it. The brightness of his choice of outfit seemed to be screaming in the deafening stillness of that night.

"Dumbledore?" asked Sirius, his voice wavering. "What are you doing here?"

"I was informed of the fidelius charm being broken, but I was not able to get here in time," said Dumbledore. "I apparated here as quickly as I could determine the exact location, but by the time I got here the house was caving in on itself. I can only imagine that I arrived about twenty minutes before you." The baby girl in his arms started to cry, causing Sirius to notice her.

"Is that Cammy?" wondered Sirius. Dumbledore nodded his head, his normally twinkling blue eyes dull with grief.

"Yes, this is Caemryn," said Dumbledore is a morose voice. "Lily and James are… have passed, and Caemryn needs someone to love her. Sirius, I need you to take her in. They… would have wanted her to grow up with you," Dumbledore manages to get out with as few breaks as possible. Sirius just stares at him, until what Dumbledore _didn't_ say sank in.

"What about Harry? Albus, what is happening with Harry?" Sirius manages to choke out.

"Sirius, you should just worry about Caemryn right now," said Dumbledore, quite gently. "I will arrange everything for James, Lily, and Harry."

Sirius dissolves into his sobs. Dumbledore patiently waits the few minutes that it takes Sirius to control his anguish. Seeing the man start to compose himself, Dumbledore got out a handkerchief and quietly gave it to Sirius, but Sirius merely shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Sirius held out his arms, and Albus placed Caemryn in her godfather's arms. Cammy immediately grabbed onto Sirius's robes with her tiny hands, causing the smallest smile to appear on the younger man's face, even if it did not reach his eyes.

"Sirius, I know I am giving you a lot of things to think of, but England might not be the safest place for Cammy right now…" said Albus with a sigh.

"We will go to one of the other homes I inherited," said Sirius, speaking almost as a reflex. Dumbledore's eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"I must inquire as to which home you are referring to, Sirius? I recall that, as the head of House Black, you have numerous properties from which to pick for inhabitance," says Dumbledore. But Sirius walks away from Dumbledore, not bothering to respond. In a crack of apparition, Sirius and baby Caemryn are gone from England. Right after they leave, a baby's cries can be heard from inside the rubble of the house. It was too late, however, as Sirius and Caemryn have disappeared from England and will not be seen there for another thirteen years.


End file.
